Season 33 (2002)
.]] .]] becomes the Mail It Shop in Episode 3984.]] segments with Cookie Monster.]] segments, with The Count.]] segments with Rosita.]] looking for Ernie in Journey To Ernie.]] sing "No Letter Better Than B" with some help from Big Bird, Bert, and Baby Bear.]] perform a new version of "A New Way To Walk" with Grover, Elmo and Zoe.]] Sesame Street Season 33 premiered on February 4, 2002. Season Overview The curriculum for Season 33 is focusing on stories about fear, loss, bullies and inclusion through four episodes (Episode 3981, Episode 4021, Episode 4026, Episode 4029) written in response to the September 11, 2001 attack.Milwaukee Journal Sentinel: 'Sesame Street' to tackle fear, loss Major additions to the set include the Fix-It Shop becoming the Mail-It Shop. 123 Sesame Street's doors are red, as opposed to green. The arbor has a new staircase in a red color and Hooper's Store outside appearance was re-done with a different color. Format The season introduces a new format where the the day's main story is told in one continuous segments and transitions between segments will be smoother.Milwaukee Journal Sentinel: 'Sesame Street' to tackle fear, loss The entire format also changes to a more structured, predictable format, introducing new regular segments such as "The Letter of The Day," "The Number of The Day," "The Spanish Word of The Day," and "Journey to Ernie," plus the return of "Elmo's World," "Monster Clubhouse," and "Hero Guy." ("Elmo's World" had been in every episode since 1998; "Monster Clubhouse" and "Hero Guy" were introduced in Season 32 and alternated with each episode.) This would continue up to Season 39 in 2008. New Elmo's World Episodes for it's fourth season are about Fish, Sky, Sleep, Weather and Getting Dressed. Episodes Episodes 3981 - 4030 (50 episodes) * Episode 3981 -- Elmo visits the firehouse * Episode 3982 -- Alan runs out of cookies for Cookie Monster * Episode 3983 -- Three Monster Girls who love to sing * Episode 3984 -- Fix-It Shop becomes Mail-It Shop * Episode 3985 -- Baby Bear's new parrot * Episode 3986 -- Lost baby bird from Paraguay * Episode 3987 -- Cousin Bear is afraid of shadows * Episode 3988 -- Big Bird and Snuffy's Letter Y School * Episode 3989 -- Prairie Dawn's "Little Red Riding Hood and the Oat Bran Cookies" * Episode 3990 -- Elmo illustrates a book about a spaceship * Episode 3991 -- Emily moves to Sesame Street * Episode 3992 -- Copier at Mail-It Shop is broken * Episode 3993 -- The bouncing box * Episode 3994 -- Zoe learns to play the trombone * Episode 3995 -- Telly takes care of the Grand High Triangle Lover's favorite triangle * Episode 3996 -- Baby Bear and Telly do stuff with the letter B * Episode 3997 -- Oscar wants to go to Yuckyworld Grouch Park * Episode 3998 -- Baby Bear skips breakfast * Episode 3999 -- Ernie's Rubber Duckie loses its squeak * Episode 4000 -- The Mark Of Elefante * Episode 4001 -- Big Bird injures his foot * Episode 4002 -- Three Monster Girls doing everything in threes * Episode 4003 -- National Bird Day * Episode 4004 -- Zoe and Rosita act out "Little Red Riding Hood" * Episode 4005 -- Big Bird and Snuffy find a lost baby shoe * Episode 4006 -- Zoe makes up a happy song * Episode 4007 -- Grover opens a popcorn stand * Episode 4008 -- Lulu wants to be a letter carrier * Episode 4009 -- Telly decides if he wants to give up his toy horse * Episode 4010 -- Elmo, Zoe, Telly & Rosita act out "Mary Had a Little Lamb" * Episode 4011 -- Baby Bear and Telly play in Zoe's Zoemobile * Episode 4012 -- Elmo and Rosita imagine what a stick could be * Episode 4013 -- Snuffy's Grandmother visits * Episode 4014 -- The Amazing Mumford makes Ernie's Rubber Duckie gigantic * Episode 4015 -- Telly becomes Gina's vet assistant * Episode 4016 -- Zoe and Rosita have a play date with Rocco * Episode 4017 -- Baby Bear becomes a dog * Episode 4018 -- Rosita teaches Zoe Spanish * Episode 4019 -- Ernie delivers a chicken to Old MacDonald * Episode 4020 -- Elmo and Zoe play "Follow the Leader" * Episode 4021 -- Big Bird's pen pal Gulliver visits * Episode 4022 -- Gina takes the day off to spend time with Elmo * Episode 4023 -- Baby Bear plays T-Ball * Episode 4024 -- Maria becomes "Monster for a Day" * Episode 4025 -- David Alan Grier as Aladdin * Episode 4026 -- A turtle wanders into Big Bird's nest area * Episode 4027 -- Nursery Rhyme Day at Gina's office * Episode 4028 -- Ernie wants to have a Honker, Duckie, Dinger Jamboree * Episode 4029 -- Telly's Cousin Izzy visits * Episode 4030 -- Oscar's road trip Notes * Starting this season, the opening sequence changed to the blocks format, which was used through Season 37. The theme song is another re-recording of the original opening theme, which is cut short in reruns. * It was the last season for the closing credits to be seen only on Fridays, outside of the season premiere. Likewise, after this season, Big Bird no longer said "Toodle-oo!" after the closings. * Starting this season, Jim Henson is no longer credited as a performer. * This is Imani Patterson's last season as Miles. The following season Olamide Faison takes over the role. * This is the last season to feature Linda as a cast member. * Zoe begins wearing her tutu in all new appearances. * This was the only season to be produced with 50 episodes. Cast Muppet Characters : The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Alfred Duck, Baby Bear, Bert, Big Bird, The Big Bad Wolf, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Cousin Bear, Cows, Dingers, Ducks, The Elephant, Elmo, Ernie, Glo Worm, Googel, The Grand High Triangle Lover, Groogel, Grover, Gulliver, Honkers, Humphrey, Ingrid, Izzy, Little Bo Peep, Lulu, Mel, Little Murray Sparkles, The Martians, Narf, Natasha, Norman, Old MacDonald, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Ralphie, Rosita, Seymour, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Zoe Other Characters :Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Linda, Luis, Bob, Susan, Ms. Camp, Gabi, Miles, Chuckie Sue, Mr. Noodle, and Dorothy Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Lisa Buckley, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean, Eric Jacobson, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, and Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Bill Irwin, Michael Jeter, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson Guest Stars :Kofi Annan, Backstreet Boys, Joshua Bell, Kerry Butler, Destiny's Child, The Dixie Chicks, Edie Falco, James Gandolfini, David Alan Grier, John Leguizamo, Ray Romano, Jill ScottMilwaukee Journal Sentinel: 'Sesame Street' to tackle fear, loss Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Co-Executive Producer: Arlene Sherman * Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Directed by: Emily Squires, Ted May, Victor Di Napoli, Jim Martin, Ken Diego * Head Writers: Lou Berger, Tony DeSena, Judy Freudberg * Writers: Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Ian Ellis James, Emily Perl Kingsley, Steve Lookner, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems * Elmo's World Head Writer: Judy Freudberg * Line Producer: Karen Ialacci * Talent Producer: Danette De Sena * Associate Producers: Tim Carter, Suzanne Cornelius * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelly * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter * Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp * Stage Managers: Chris Kelly, Adam Matalon * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Post Production Coordinaor: Conrad Ford * Production Associate: Rebecca Rosa * Technical Directors: Daniel Stewart, Richard Wirth * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla-Bandini Lory * Video: James Meek * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O' Donnell, Jerry Cancel * Videotape Editors: John R. Tierney, Selbern Narby * Make-up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Ric Rogers, Steve Ruggiero * Boom: Marc-Jon Sullivan * Tape: Ernie Albrition * Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer * Production Secretary: Mindy Fila * Transporation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Production Accountant: Stephanie Longardo * Vice President of Global Sesame Productions: Dr. Lewis Bernstein * Vice President of Education & Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Post Production by National Video Center, Creative Bubble, SMA Realtime, Inc. * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources External links *2002 San Francisco Chronicle article 33